Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{100} \times -\dfrac{5}{5} \times -25\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{5}{5} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{1 \times -1 \times -1} {100 \times 1 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{100} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{1}{400} $